


Scarecrow

by Pear



Category: Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pear/pseuds/Pear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on how Rythian ended up as a lawn ornament at Lalna's castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fantastic artwork of The Young Doyley, as seen [here](http://theyoungdoyley.tumblr.com/post/40323345665). I don't know, it just popped into my head and started unfolding.

The indignity of it all, he thought. Trussed up in this field, he was unable to even move. A fearsome mage, who made scientists and venture capitalists tremble in their boots and now he was only good for scaring away crows. That wasn’t even terribly successful, going by the number of birds currently perched on his arms and shoulders. Rythian wanted to rip his arms free and scatter them. Then he wanted to rip the scientist apart.

A few feet away, Lalna rummaged through a box. This farm was some kind of vanity project for him. Barely functional in terms of providing a sustainable food source, it mostly served as a sort of playground for when he wanted to test out certain machines and new ideas. Actually growing anything was really a bonus. Having a scarecrow was just one more piece of decoration to make the illusion complete. Rythian wished that he wasn’t stuck staring in the direction of Lalna’s castle. He didn’t want to see. It only made the burning in his chest worse.

There was a crater, halfway between here and there. Smoke still curled upwards from the shattered ground. Just before dawn magic and science battled furiously in that space, tearing chunks out of the ground and the sky , fires both magical and manmade scorching everything between Lalna and Rythian. But it was a simple thing, a very small thing that undid him. Rythian didn’t even notice the dart that struck him. The world lurched suddenly and he stumbled in the grass, almost falling to his knees. He shook his head, sure it was just a result of Lalna’s quite explosive defense system. 

When he turned, she wasn’t even very far away. With a stricken, surprised shout he tried to move towards her but something was wrong and his head filled with a staticy sound like bees in the summer. Rythian crashed to the ground, a terrible paralysis sliding up his limbs. He raised himself up on his elbows, stretching a hand out towards her. He could see Duncan walking towards them over the ruined ground.

“Zoey, behind you!” His voice cracked, and speaking felt like a tremendous effort. Rythian sucked in a deep breath and tried again, his voice failing.

“I’m sorry Rythian,” Zoey stammered. She looked heartsick, holding the blowgun in one hand. “It was the only way to stop you... this is all a mistake. You’ll see. I promise. I’m going to help you.” She took a step towards him and hesitated. He just stared, shocked, at the weapon in her hand and the dart in his arm. Had she just poisoned him? What was happening? Her red hair shone brightly in the light from the fires. 

“She’s right you know. Wouldn’t want you to go off and accidentally destroy the world or something like that.” Lalna smiled down at him, laser cradled in his arms. Somehow the scientist’s white coat wasn’t even bloody, while Rythian’s cloak was in tatters.

“You’re the one...” Rythian shouted, struggling to push himself up again. Everything lurched, a sickening motion where it felt like the world turned upside down. Somehow he knew science, and Lalna, were behind this betrayal. Zoey had fallen into science’s darkness, abandoning him. How could she do this?

“Shh, Rythian! Everything’s going to be fine, I promise!” Zoey crouched next to him. “I’m going to take care of these for you, just for a little while okay?” He felt her fingers sliding the rings off his hands. She slipped the blade out of his belt, and took the magical stones from his pockets. Everything he had, he would have given her if she asked. But here she was, leaving him defenseless at the feet of one of his most hated enemies.

He tried to hold onto her hands, but his fingers wouldn’t work. Something slowed him, some toxin on the dart, settling a poisonous blanket of numbness over him. Rythian could only watch Zoey helplessly, his eyes full of confusion and anger. When Lalna put a hand on Zoey’s shoulder and drew her back up, he wanted to scream. He wanted to slash out with his katar, to cut Lalna’s hands right off where they touched her. But the sound died in his throat when he saw her smile. That beautiful, radiant smile turned full force on the scientist. That smile he thought was only for him and her beloved animals, the way she looked when he taught her some new piece of magic. Something burned in his chest, a cold fire of love and anger and loss. 

“Go on, take his things inside to your room,” Lalna urged. He cast a sly glance down and winked at the mage on the ground. “I’ll get him settled somewhere safe for now.” Zoey nodded her thanks and without a backward glanced took off for the castle. Rythian tried to shout her name, but his voice was frozen just like his body. 

A muffled exclamation interrupted his reverie. Lalna came forward with a smile and shooed away the birds before settling a battered straw hat on Rythian’s head. 

“Wouldn’t want you to sunburn your forehead, now would we?” the scientist said. “You’re going to be out here for awhile yet.” He looked indecently pleased with himself. Lalna tweaked the brim of the hat, and brushed some dirt off Rythian’s nose. 

“Think it is time I went back and did some science with my new student. Lots of things to do, lots to teach her. I’m sure you understand.”

With a laugh he set off back towards the castle, whistling a jaunty little tune. The box remained in the field with Rythian, a forgotten pile of simple tools and pieces. Useless things all of them.

Rythian sighed, a soft hissing sound that was the most he could manage. The hat itched already. He tried to will his gaze to burn holes in Lalna’s back. Deprived of his rings and magical artifacts, the most he could do was emanate a silent, furious loathing. Maybe that would keep the birds away.


End file.
